Merit
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [Oneshot]It's common knowledge that Kyoya does nothing without merits. So what merit does he having in being friends with Tamaki? KyoyaTamaki friendship fic. Haruhi's perspective. Drabbleish.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran Host Club. But I am currently obessesed with it.

**A/N:** Okay, so Kyoya is officially my favorite character. So I had to write a fic centered on him. Especially after watching episode 17. So yeah. Here we go.

* * *

It is common knowledge that Ootari Kyoya does nothing without some sort of merit. Everything he does must give him something in return. Or so he says. So the question that comes up in Haruhi's mind is this: What merit does he gain from being friends with Suou Tamaki?

It could be the fact that it attracts attention and gives him publicity, and even more popularity with the female population of Ouran. But what would he gain from that? He's popular enough anyway. There's a rumor that atleast one girl faints every time he walks into a room.

It could be the amount of money the Host Club brings in through customers and events and such. With auctions, premium membership fees (which come with spending one-on-one time with a Host Club member), and magazine sales, it brings in a lot of cash. Unfortunately, Tamaki blows this off on endless supplies of instant coffee and other idiotic things that will "benefit" the club. But, Kyoya's family is practically minting money, so this would really be no use to him anyway.

And whenever Haruhi asks Kyoya, he finds a clever way to avoid the question. Which in some shadowy corner of her mind, makes Haruhi wonder if Kyoya is secretly in love with Tamaki or something creepy like that. She usually proceeds in shuddering and thrusting the thought aside. It doesn't really makes sense either, because it has been clarified that Kyoya's orientation is without a doubt straight.

When asking Mori, the reply was that being in a club gives extra-curricular points (even if it is a Host Club). But Haruhi had her doubts over whether Kyoya would really benefit from having points from entertaining women.

When asking the twins, the reply was that it had something to do with the relation of Kyoya and Tamaki's heritage and keeping good relations between the two families. But Haruhi didn't think being in a club with Tamaki really affected their families' ties.

When asking Hunny, he replied that it was because they could eat lots of cake together. Haruhi ignored this thought all together.

So why?

Her question was answered one afternoon when the Host Club were having tea after their first batch of girls.

"Kyoya! Here, I brought this cake for everyone, and I know you don't like sweets but... could you try it, please?" Tamaki gave his irresistable puppy eyes, holding a plate with a slice of cake out to Kyoya, who paused his rapid tapping on his laptop to look it over. He paused for a brief moment, before taking the cake from Tamaki.

"Hm. It would add to my knowledge of gourmet desserts." Kyoya had to make an excuse before he did anything. He took the cake from Tamaki, who watched like a puppy as Kyoya took a bite. "Hm. It's not bad." Kyoya nodded.

Tamaki's face lit up as a wide smile split across it. "I knew you would like it, Kyoya! We'll eat this kind every Tuesday, then!" Tamaki sang, dancing away happily. If one looked close enough, they would see the smallest shadow of a smile cross Kyoya's face before he turned back to his laptop.

Haruhi smiled. Just as she thought. The only merit Kyoya gained from being friends with Tamaki was seeing his smile whenever Kyoya said something to please him. After all, Kyoya isn't the egoist he says he is. He makes excuses before he can do any good deed because of a reason Haruhi has yet to figure out. But one thing she has learned. The reason why Kyoya never answers when she asks about Tamaki's benefit to him is because Kyoya hasn't thought up an excuse for that yet. And he wouldn't dare admit it was because he simply liked Tamaki to be his friend. As selfless and kind Kyoya is, he would never admit it. Perhaps the only two people who realize this is Haruhi and Tamaki. Other than that, Kyoya does nothing without a merit.

Because Kyoya is Kyoya, after all.

* * *

Yay! Kind of a drabble, but still I like it! Now I'd better go to sleep before I drown in swimming class tomorrow morning! 


End file.
